A typical light source such as a lamp or the like emits electromagnetic radiation in the visible spectrum. Light sources are well-known for providing a large illumination angle (120°˜180° cone angle). In addition, the brightest light spot provided by an emitting light source is typically positioned generally directly below the light source, which has the shortest distance to the source. The bright spot is fixed. Thus, in order to take advantage of the brightest region of the light spot, a user must physically move his position relative to the bright spot.